


burning sensations

by Hiirah



Series: because I love you [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirah/pseuds/Hiirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoona feels different types of burning sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning sensations

It was a little over a year when Yoona realizes she’s in love with her best friend. Not just a simple crush, Yoona can honestly feel her bones jitter and her ribcage constricts whenever someone simply mentions his name.

 

Kwon Jiyong. Her best friend. Someone she’s not supposed to fall in love with because falling in love with your best friend is a recipe for disaster.

 

And to further prove her theory, Jiyong is someone who has tons of girls – flings, scandals, whatever you like to call it – and he is a wild party boy at heart. Someone Yoona wouldn’t let her heart get close to. But Jiyong isn’t just any someone. He’s her best friend since they were in kindergarten and he’s been nothing but a knight in shining armour whenever it comes to her.

 

So Yoona just ponders and ponders on her newly found feelings towards her best friend. Their usual hang out feels weird now, Yoona fidgets and twitches in her place whenever Jiyong gets too near (but it’s their usual type of closeness and Yoona should be used to it) and she feels the heart beats of new born butterflies swirling in her tummy.

 

Jiyong notices – he notices everything concerning Yoona – but makes no move to ask her. It’s their thing. They confide in each other whatever they want to but they don’t force the words out of each other. They both wait in silence – not patiently of course – but they wait because that’s just how they work. Their dynamic is blinding and Yoona’s sure she’s starting to get burn by it.

 

So she does the only rational thing that comes to her mind. She stays away. She keeps her distance from Jiyong, she tries to ignore his calls and messages, she makes sure they don’t cross pass in college. It was hard at first, she’s so used to having Jiyong by her side and now that he’s not there when she turns her head, she feels the void in her heart enlarges.

 

And Jiyong tries to contact – oh God does he try his hardest – but Yoona’s scared and she doesn’t like the feeling of butterflies in her tummy. It’s a new sensation for her and she’s a shikshin dammit, she’s supposed to feel the leftover foods from last night – which hasn’t quite digested yet – and not the fluttering of butterfly wings.

 

But Jiyong’s restless as distance grows between them. He calls her every day, he texts her, he shoots her a message on facebook and emails her on her various email accounts but to no avail. He didn’t receive any message back. When Yoona starts getting messages from her Kakaotalk account, she knows he’s desperate. Jiyong doesn’t and won’t ever use Kakaotalk, which are words he told her when she first started using Kakaotalk.

 

Their circle of friends try to help them but it’s difficult when both of their needs clashes. One is chasing while the other is running away. Yuri – Yoona’s best friend – had lectured her numerous times but somehow the words always enters and leaves Yoona’s head even before she gets to process them.

 

The guys aren’t any different though. Seungri has taken upon himself to call her every single day and be the wheel between Jiyong and Yoona. Seungri’s patient and he tells her stuff about when Jiyong did today without making it sound to intimidating or pressuring but after a few weeks, Seungri’s voice starts to sound desperate. The desperation starts lacing his every syllable when he talks about Jiyong and there’s the tinge of pressure just behind the words but Seungri doesn’t say anything and Yoona’s grateful for that.

 

But one day Yoona’s slow on her reflex – or maybe she’s just tired of running – and Jiyong manages to catch her in the college hallways, gripping her wrist in an iron-like grip (one she’s sure she’ll get bruises later) but she doesn’t protest and allows him to drag her towards the back of the building. But Yoona doesn’t really put up a fight, she’s tired of running and in the back of her mind this was exactly what she was waiting for since she started avoiding him. Closure was what both of them needed, what she needed because Yoona feels like she’s going to go borderline crazy if she keeps this up.

 

Jiyong slams her against the wall – not too roughly but it wasn’t pleasing either – and stares her down with fire simmering beneath his dark brown orbs. And Yoona just stares back because fuck, how long has it been since she’s seen his beautiful eyes.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Jiyong asks, voice laced with anger and something Yoona’s not quite sure of. Yoona just stares into his eyes – because the butterflies are multiplying and trying to fly their way out of her mouth – and keeps her mouth close. Jiyong slams his hand on either side of her face causing Yoona to flinch but she made no move to talk.

 

“Fuck Yoona, just answer the question dammit!” Jiyong growls. If other students were to walk by they would be frightened by the menacing tone in his voice, but Yoona’s not scared, she feels relief because it’s been such a long time since she’s last heard his voice.

 

A minute passed and Jiyong starts crumbling down in front of her. He lets his head fall down on her shoulder trying his best not to break down. “Yoona.” And this time he said is so softly that Yoona jumps back a bit. “I thought I was going to lose you.” This time there’s remorse and sadness and a tremor lilting his voice.

 

Before Yoona could react, her hand comes up to stroke Jiyong’s hair softly. Jiyong’s breath hitches for a moment before he starts to lean his weight against Yoona, resting his head against Yoona as she continues to comfort him.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yoona whispers softly, so softly that it feels like the leaves falling down around them.

 

Jiyong looks up and Yoona feels guilty when she sees the unshed tears in his eyes. The veins are beginning to glow red around his eyes and Yoona’s not sure how long until Jiyong completely breaks down in front of her. Yoona wraps her arms around his waist because she knows Jiyong needs comfort right now and he needs it most from her.

 

“Why?” Jiyong croaks out, a hint of a tear at the end of his tongue.

 

Yoona breathes in air to tame the fire building inside her. If she’s going to let it all out, she doesn’t want to be burn at the end of it because not having her feelings reciprocated is enough to make her feel like hell.

 

“I just love you.” And this time Jiyong freezes in her embrace, no shaking whatsoever. “And I know you don’t feel the same way.” Yoona says, stroking his hear as she leans her head back against the wall, her walls to avoid him crumbling down around her.

 

Jiyong snaps his head back to look at her. The look he gives her sends shiver down her spines and she’s never seen him look at her like that – or anyone for that matter – and she feels her chest constricting again because it’s too much. The feelings she finds swimming in his eyes are too much and she should die of chest constriction but Yoona feels light because among the feelings she finds in his eyes, the word love is as prominent as her love towards him.

 

And Yoona tries to swallow back the bursting flame swelling her insides but Jiyong doesn’t give her much time before pulling her in for a passionate kiss and Yoona doesn’t think she’ll mind burning for him, not when the kiss is so heated and searing and she thinks she’ll lose conscious if they keep kissing.

 

Their lips mold together perfectly, like jigsaw puzzles that were meant to be. Jiyong kisses a bit desperately, pushing her lips and tugging the end of it and Yoona tries to keep up with his pace as she locks her arms around his neck and kissing back just as fervently.

 

They take a few steps back once the need for air starts alarming their lungs but their arms still lock on one another; Jiyong’s arms tightening around his waist and Yoona’s arms encircling around his neck. They fit perfectly, picture perfect, their friends would say.

 

“I love you too.” Jiyong whispers against her mouth; hot and needy and there’s another flame bursting inside Yoona which feels to hot. Jiyong grips Yoona’s face with his hands softly, pecking her lips with a chaste kiss. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was 14.”

 

The warmth surges through her veins, pulsing around her body as she feels his love for her wrapping around their body, tightening their bond. Yoona rubs her fingers at the back of his neck where his hair ends and as the leaves falls down around them, cascading them from the world, she knows this is the type of burning sensation she wants in her life, now and forever.


End file.
